A Little Too Late?
by TheAddictedFanWriter
Summary: never tell someone you love them, if you you dont. Why? Cause you never know if they will live to see another day. complete.
1. Today, is the day

**AN: Hello, everyone! I am so excited that I came up with this. So, the first chapter starts off at the very beginning. I might have to move fast to get to where I want. But, we shall see. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill. I own the plot! **

**A Little Too Late?**

**Chapter 1**

**Today, Is the Day**

* * *

'Today was the day,' Brooke assured herself. She had watched his signs, body language, and oh-so-tempting, figure. Yes, today was the day that Brooke Davis was going to get asked out by that certain someone.

Brooke stared at her reflection in the foggy bathroom mirror. Her long, curly hair rested on her mid-back. Absentmindedly, she began to smile at herself. That very wide smile had vanished. You see, in the midst of getting ready, she had forgotten to pick something out to wear.

Quickly, she rushed to her closet. Simple jeans and a t-shirt? No, way _too_ casual. Jeans and a sweater top? Perfect. Brooke snatched the clothes and quickly put them on. She was going to be late if she didn't hurry.

"Having troubles?" a voice called. Brooke turned on a heel and faced the visitor.

"No," she tried to play it off coolly.

"Spill," Peyton demanded as she flopped on Brooke's silky bed.

"What makes you think-" Peyton's sharp glare had cut her off.

"Lucas—my crush—is going to ask me out!" Brooke shrieked.

Peyton laughed, "What makes you think that?"

"His body language! Besides, who can resist Brooke Penelope Davis?" Brooke said vainly. She sauntered over to her friend.

"Yeah, 'cause that doesn't sound conceited at all!" Peyton said as they rushed to Peyton's car.

They piled in Peyton's old car. Brooke hated the way the car seats put fuzz on her butt. To Brooke, it was, 'Like butt hair!'

"Brooke, I brought a lint roller!" Peyton informed.

"Butt fuzz be gone!" Brooke yelled. The girls burst out in laughter.

"You really like him, don't you?" Peyton questioned. Brooke turned her head. she was a terrible liar. Just the word, "Lucas," made her face brighten and the corners of her mouth turn up.

"Yes," she said her voice high-pitched. '_Dang_ _it_!' Brooke cursed herself.

"Well, I hope all works out today," Peyton added sweetly.

"Thanks, Peyt," Brooke said as she dug through her purse.

"What are you doing?" Peyton asked as she looked at Brooke for a second.

"Looking for some gum," Brooke said.

"You just brushed your teeth," Peyton reminded.

"Yeah, but, I need to make sure I am minty fresh at all times! Plus, I never know when he is gonna ask me out!" Brooke pointed out.

Peyton pulled into the parking lot sharply, "Sheesh, paranoid much?"

"I guess," Brooke said with a laugh.

The girls got out of the car and made their way to school. Tree Hill High, as usual, was covered with students. The two girls entered the school. Much to Brooke's delight, Lucas was at her locker.

"Wish me luck!" Brooke said as she skipped off to Lucas. Lucas smirked.

"Good Morning," he greeted.

"Mornin'! I see you like to start your mornings off with a bang!" Brooke said. '_I see you like to start your mornings off with a bang!_' Brooke repeated.

"Huh?" Lucas asked. Brooke covered her mouth. 'Y_ou're_ _on_ _a_ _roll_ _Davis_!' Brooke thought.

"Nothing," Brooke said quickly. She froze, "Peyt-" she snapped.

"What? My locker is right next to yours member?" Peyton retorted.

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked as he glanced between the two girls.

"Ummmm…I gotta go!" Brooke said as she disappeared into the crowd.

The poor brunette found shelter in a nearby bathroom. Not the best place for sulking. Brooke quickly found out, "Ugh! It smells horrible!"

Brooke glanced at herself in the murky mirror. Her eye make-up was now ruined. She pulled out her make-up bag and began to reapply her mascara.

"Brooke, you okay?" Peyton asked. Brooke smiled slowly.

"Yes," she said unconvincingly.

"What happened?" she asked.

"He's not going to ask me out!" Brooke pouted.

Peyton hugged her friend, "How could he not? After all, who doesn't love Brooke Davis?"

"Yeah, that doesn't sound so bad from someone else!" Brooke laughed.

"I am here for you, Brooke!" Peyton said.

"Thanks, P. Sawyer!" Brooke said.

"You're welcome, B. Davis!" Peyton said.

* * *

Brooke had spent her whole day avoiding Lucas. After all, she had already made a fool out of herself. Now, she was home and lucky for her, there was a marathon of her favorite show, Gossip Girl.

A knock on the door, sent her flying, "Hold on!"

"Hey, Brooke," Lucas said. Brooke froze. She was in her pajamas and her hair was in a messy bun. '_Oh_ _Lord_ ,' Brooke thought.

"Ugh, hey, Luke," Brooke said.

"Is this a bad time?" Lucas asked.

"No!" she said quickly. "Excuse my outfit!"

"I think it looks good," Lucas complimented. Brooke smiled widely.

"Thanks, Lucas," Brooke said.

"So, listen, I want to talk about earlier," he started.

"So, do I but I think I should go first," Brooke said. She closed the door and sat on the steps. She patted the cold cement. She waited till Lucas sat down to speak, "I thought you were going to ask me out and then, I second guessed myself!"

"Brooke-"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make it awkward," Brooke replied.

"Brooke-"

"I know, friendship is important-"

"Brooke!" Lucas yelled. Brooke closed her mouth.

"Sorry," she apologized softly.

"Wow, you really know how to kill the mood," he teased. Brooke's eyes widened.

"What?!" she asked.

"I _was_ going to ask you out, now!" Lucas said.

"Ohmigosh!" Brooke squealed. She cleared her throat, "Can we start over?"

"Brooke…"

"Yes, Lucas?" Brooke asked.

"Will you go out with me?" Lucas asked. Brooke smiled from ear to ear.

"Of course, boyfriend," Brooke said with a wink. Oh, yeah, today was the day!

* * *

**AN: Wow, I just noticed my writing has gotten better. Haha. Anyways, hope you enjoyed and be sure to review! ****Love ya'll!**

**COMING UP: BRUCAS DATE**


	2. Secrets

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading and reviewing. Sorry, this took so long. I have been writing the chapters in advance before I post--which is the reason for the delay. Anyways, hope you enjoy!

Whats going on: Brooke and Lucas have been dating for over nine months. They are in love and are both sixteen.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill!

* * *

She closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Slowly, she opened the letter.

"Oh….oh-my-god," Brooke squealed. This squeal peaked a certain someone's interest.

"What's that?" Brooke clenched her teeth and shoved the letter into her pocket. She stood up to Victoria's level, or should we say, she towered over Victoria?

"Hmmmm…a little thing called none-of-your-damn-business!" Brooke snapped. Instantly, maybe even unconsciously, she put on her bitchy face.

Victoria snickered, "Brooke, I am going to ask you, one more time. What is it?"

Brooke smiled, "The key to _my_ future!"

"Which is?" Victoria asked impatiently. Now, Brooke knew her mother all too well. She wasn't going to reveal something that could cost her, her dream.

Brooke grabbed her bag and walked over to the door, "Last time I checked, your name isn't Brooke Penelope Davis." With that and a huff, she walked out. Well, walked out in a very dramatic, door-slamming way. Victoria gasped in shock. Some way, she was gonna find out what that letter said.

Brooke walked out of the store feeling rather free— a cloud nine kind of feeling. She smiled and hopped into her little, blue bug. Even though Brooke and her mom managed to work at the same fashion studio, that didn't mean she couldn't keep secrets.

"Why don't I give Lucas a call?" Brooke said to herself. When she reached a red light, she pulled out her sidekick.

"Hello?" Lucas said.

"Hey, Broody!" Brooke greeted. There was something about his voice that made her go numb.

"What's going on, cheery?"

"I have the biggest news ever! Where are you?" Brooke said. Unbeknownst to her, the light changed to green. A loud horn roared. "Yeah—Yeah!" Brooke said as she began to drive.

"I am at the River Court. Do you wanna meet somewhere?" he asked. Brooke smiled. She turned the corner and parked.

"No, although, a sexy lady pulled into the River Court," Brooke teased. She watched as her boyfriend scanned the parking lot. She smiled and hung up.

"Nice one," he said as Brooke approached him. Lucas pulled her in for a hug. "So?"

"Oh, remember that contest I entered?" Brooke asked as she pulled the letter out of her pocket.

"Hmmmm…" Lucas scanned his brain, "Ummm…I think so…"

"The contest where you design your own outfits?" she reminded him a little hurt. Ever since she was little, fashion has been her life. Peyton claimed that Brooke had designer diapers. "Well, I entered and….well…" she handed him the letter.

Lucas opened it and began to read.

_Dear Brooke Davis,_

_We want to thank you for entering our contest. I must say, of all the hundreds of designs we got, yours was one of the top! Congratulations, you won the Teen Fashion Designer Contest. As you know, as a winner, your design will be created and credited to you. Enclosed is a check for your design. Brooke, we would like to meet you and talk about your future in fashion designing. _

_If you have any questions, feel free to call._

_Sincerely,_

_Teen Fashion Designer Contest Staff_

Lucas' jaw hit the floor. "Brooke, that's great!"

Brooke smiled as her boyfriend hugged her, "Thanks, I wanna thank you for supporting me."

"And I wanna thank you," Lucas paused, "for being there for me. I love you!"

"I love you more!" She said as he kissed her on the forehead.

"I think this calls for a celebration," Lucas announced. Brooke sensed it was going to be more than dinner and a movie, at least, she hoped.

"Where to?" Brooke pondered. His blue eyes locked to her hazel eyes. In that moment, Brooke felt something she never did before. She always knew she loved him, but she never felt that he was the one, till now.

"An expensive restaurant and maybe, some us time?" Lucas suggested. Brooke blushed.

"Sounds good, six?"

"Sure," Lucas said. Brooke slid off the bench to her feet.

Brooke kissed him goodbye, "I gotta go get ready. I love you!"

"Love you more," Lucas yelled after her.

The best feeling in the world, to love someone and have them love you back. Finally, Brooke wasn't getting screwed over, used, or even worse, heartbroken.

* * *

Usually, when someone says they are gonna be somewhere, they are. This made it even harder for Brooke to realize Lucas was late.

"Come on Luke," Brooke mumbled. Here she was, an expensive, romantic restaurant, filled with couples, and she was alone. Brooke liked attention, but not this kind of attention; creepy waiters and couples wondering why she was alone.

Suprisingly, Brooke waited almost an hour for him. Now, was the time to panic. Brooke flipped out her phone and called Lucas' house.

Ring. Ring. Ring. "Damn it, answer!"

"Hello?" Karen answered.

"Hello, Karen," Brooke said as she sat in the driver's seat of her car, "can I talk to Lucas?"

"Lucas? I thought he was having dinner with you? Well, did you check the River Court? Lucas was going to leave from there to the restaurant," Karen informed.

Brooke gasped, "Thanks, bye!" She hung up and rushed to the River Court. What if he was hurt? Dying? Brooke shook her head and tried to keep calm. She decided not to park by the River Court. She wanted to walk, she needed it.

Brooke stepped out of the car in her heels and ran towards the court. Lucas was there and so was Peyton. Oh, no, maybe she needed help?

Brooke exhaled sharply, covered her mouth, and froze. The sight in front of her was too painful to even see. Lucas was on the bench while Peyton was straddling him. They were kissing and making out.

_Run, baby, run!_

_Never look back_

Brooke ran—fled—to her car. What do you do when your life crashes down on you? I guess, in life, everyone has their secrets: the good, the bad, and the ugly. Really, all secrets are, are little complications that in the end, give you hell.

* * *

AN: The update will be sooner, since I have it already written! Review and you will get a spoiler for the next chapter.

Coming up: Hurricane Brooke?


	3. Hurricane Brooke

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews! I really am glad everyone seems to like it. Ok, so i deleted chapter one (the trailer) by accident. So if you already reviewed chapter three. It won't let you review this. please send me a message with your review so you can get a spoiler. sorry, for the inconvenience. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or Superchick's music.**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Tree Hill. The flowers were blooming, birds were singing, and there was not a cloud in the sky. Today would be the perfect day for hanging outside. But for one person at Tree Hill, it was hell.

Brooke Davis loved sunny days, perfect days to go to the beach with her best friend, or, maybe, even going to watch her boyfriend play basketball. Oh, yeah, that's right. Brooke's boyfriend was cheating on her with her best friend.

Brooke entered the halls of Tree Hill. She had no intentions of letting them know, she knew. Instead, she was going to give them hell. They couldn't break her heart and get away with it that was wrong, right?

"Brooke?" Brooke put on her biggest smile. She turned around.

"Peyton!" she said as she hugged her friend. Peyton giggled.

"What's going on, B. Davis?" she asked as they opened their lockers. "I haven't seen you all day."

"Nothing, I just realized how much I love my boyfriend!" Brooke said as she jumped up and down. Peyton shifted uneasily and averted her eyes. Peyton started to feel terrible. Brooke smiled pleased, "I think that he's the one for me Peyton!"

Peyton exhaled, "That's great, Brooke!"

"Aww, I know, right?" She said with a smile. _I got you where I want you stupid bitch!_

Peyton gulped and closed her locker, "Luke's a great guy!"

"Really? You mean personality wise, right? Or are you talking about in bed?" Brooke asked as she crossed her arms.

Peyton's jaw hit the floor. Her eyes widened. She was screwed—big time!

Brooke laughed and was in inches from Peyton's face, "You didn't think I would find out about you two? Well, I did. What the hell were you thinking? How could you pull this shit on me? We have best friends since…forever!" Brooke yelled. Her eyes burned with tears. "I loved him _so _much and you knew that!"

"I'm sorry," Peyton whispered.

Brooke shook her head, "No, sorry doesn't fix anything. I loved him and you did all that stuff with him. You know what? You can have him all to yourself, you stupid-two face-backstabbing-bitch!" Brooke smacked Peyton across the face.

With that, Brooke turned on a heel and rushed to the bathroom. She walked into a stall. The stench from the bathroom was almost upsetting. Do people not flush? Brooke cried silently. She wasn't one for crying in front of people. Especially, crying in front of people that hurt her.

Brooke never felt alone until now. Peyton had taken away the two people in Brooke's life that she needed. She always needed Peyton to talk to. Peyton was her rock and Lucas was her love.

Lucas Scott, the one she thought she was gonna spend the rest of her life with, or at least, she thought. That dream was dead the moment she found him with her best friend. How could he do that to her if he loved her? She gave him her heart and he gave it back in a million pieces.

When the tears were done falling, she got up and exited the bathroom. Her hazel eyes scanned the halls for Lucas. A part of her wanted to hear what he had to say, but the other part was terrified.

"Lucas?" Brooke said as she walked up to him. Lucas grinned and pulled her in for a hug. She released herself from his iron grip. Just seeing him, made her realize how hard he hurt her.

"You okay?" he asked as he leaned against his locker.

Brooke folded her arms, "No, you see, I had a date last night."

Lucas exhaled and smacked his head, "Oh, I am so sorry! Brooke, I was so caught up in helping Nathan in English. I completely forgot!"

Brooke looked him in the eyes, "Really?"

"Of course, I love you!" Lucas assured her. Brooke felt like screaming. He was lying through his teeth.

"Your mom said you were at the River Court. You see, its one thing to say you love someone and it's another to say it and mean it," Brooke stated. Brooke looked him in the eyes. Lucas froze, had she seen him? "Do you love her?"

Lucas folded his arms, "Love who?"

Brooke scoffed, "Peyton."

"No, I love you," he said. He was making her sick with every, 'I love you,' that came out of his mouth.

"Lucas, I went to the River Court and saw you too. You guys were making out and lord knows what else. I loved you, gave you my whole heart, and you shattered it into a million pieces. How could you do this to me?" Brooke screamed.

"Brooke, listen—" Lucas said softly.

"No, you listen! I loved you and you said you loved me too, but you didn't mean it, did you?" She asked. She needed to hear the truth, even if it wasn't what she wanted to hear.

"Brooke-"

"Answer the damn question," Brooke begged. Lucas couldn't help but get teary eyed looking at Brooke. She was broken and it was his entire fault.

Lucas sighed, "No."

Brooke shook her head, "We are over, but I think you always wanted to hear that. So, have a happy life and stay the hell away from me!"

Brooke raced to her car. She didn't want to hear what he might have to say next. She sat in her car and began to drive. She didn't know where but anywhere was better than there.

She ended up at her work, Tree Hill Boutique.

"A few extra hours never hurt anyone," Brooke told herself as she entered her work.

"What are you doing here?" Victoria asked as she walked up to Brooke. Oh, wonderful Victoria is here.

"Working," Brooke said obviously.

Victoria raised a brow, "Three hours early?"

Brooke nodded, "Yep."

"Well, we have too many people here," she lied. Brooke glanced around, there was no one there.

"I can see that," Brooke said sarcastically. "Look, I can take over for you."

"Why is it such a big deal to work?" she questioned. Brooke rolled her eyes. She knew what her mother was trying to do, and she wasn't buying it.

"You know what? Never mind, I am going home," she said as she walked out of the store. Brooke and Victoria never saw eye-to-eye. Victoria was like the evil stepmother off Cinderella. Brooke shuddered at that thought.

As she drove home, the clouds became to darken and it began to sprinkle. By the time she got home, it was pouring. Brooke got out of her car and stood in the rain.

"Stand in the rain," Brooke said to herself.

_Stand in the rain_

_Stand your ground_

_Stand up when it's all crashing down_

_You stand through the pain_

_You won't drown_

_And one day what's lost can be found_

_You stand in the rain._

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading. Review and get a spoiler for the next chapter. The song is, 'Stand in the Rain,' by superchick. Remember, if you reviewed chapter three before, you can't again. So, please send me a message with your review and tell me what you think. that way, i can send you a spoiler!**

**Coming up: Without you**


	4. AfterMath

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own one tree hill. I do own the plot.**

**REVIEW!**

Brooke glanced at her petite figure in the mirror. She twirled and examined her yellow sun dress very carefully. Of course, it flaunted her figure perfectly and she knew Lucas loved her in that dress. After all, they made love when she wore this dress. Payback time. Brooke smiled pleased with her reflection and put on her sunglasses.

She headed out the door and walked to her little, blur bug. She hopped in and started the car. She turned on the radio she needed something to pump her up.

Oh back up, baby back up.  
Did you forget everything?  
Back up, baby back up.  
Did you forget everything?

Cause it rains in your bedroom,  
Everything is wrong.  
It rains when you´re here and  
It rains when you´re gone.  
Cause I was there when you said  
"Forever and always."

Oh I stare, at the phone  
He still, hasn't called  
And then you feel so low  
You can´t feel, nothing at all  
And you flashback to when we said  
"Forever and Always"

Brooke smiled and found herself singing along. She loved Taylor Swift and the song just seemed to fit her mood, or at least, her situation. Brooke parked and saw Lucas talking to Nathan Scott, his half-brother.

"Show time," she said as she walked out of the car. She made her way towards the school. Lucas stared at her and Brooke smiled. Her plan was working. As she got closer, Lucas was staring even more and this time, so was Nathan.

"Brooke!" Lucas called. Brooke smiled and turned on a heel.

"Hmmm?" she asked as her smile widened. She knew she was being a bitch, but he was an asshole that pissed her off, he deserves it.

"You look amazing!" Lucas complimented. Brooke smiled and got really close to his face.

"Thanks!" she said smoothly.

He grinned, "Can we find a way to get past this whole thing?"

"And have sex?" Brooke asked dryly. Lucas remained silent. "Wow, you really are pathetic!" She snapped as he his eyebrows raised. "Didn't I tell you to stay the hell away from me?"

"Brooke, don't be a bitch!" Lucas begged.

Brooke smacked him across the face, "If you ever call me a bitch again, I will ring your neck. Do you understand me? You cheated on me with my best friend and used me for a good time and I am the bitch? Wow that makes total fucking sense!"

Nathan walked up to the two, "What's going on?"

"Tell your brother to stay the fuck away from me and if he so much as blinks in my direction, I will castrate him!" Brooke yelled as she stormed off. Nathan chuckled as Lucas stood there in defeat.

Despite the pleasure it gave her messing with Lucas, it also brought her pain. She would have loved to kiss his soft lips again. Or even hug him for awhile. She grew frustrated that she couldn't get him off her mind.

After school…

"Alright, seven toe touches, girls," Brooke ordered. She walked by each girl and examined their touches. She sighed, someone was not doing the required seven. "Peyton, you're supposed to do seven. You gave me six half-assed ones."

Peyton sighed and crossed her arms, "I'm not in the mood."

Brooke's brow raised, "Not in the mood for what? You think I am in the mood either? Nope, but I am here sucking it up. This is cheerleading practice and I am captain of this squad. All drama aside, those were six half-assed toe touches. So, give me seven!"

Peyton groaned as she did her seven toe touches. Brooke smiled pleased. Peyton didn't start drama nor did she talk to Brooke. Added bonus?

"Alright, warm-up cheers," Brooke said as she watched everyone again. Peyton struggled yet again. She walked over to Peyton. "Water break," Brooke called. Everyone knew that was code for go away. "Peyton, your movements were sloppy and would it kill you to smile?"

"You're not smiling," Peyton sassed. Brooke furrowed her brows.

"I am not cheering, today is teaching day for me," Brooke reminded.

"Well, I am sorry, I am not fake! I don't smile when I am not happy," Peyton retorted. Brooke gasped.

"Get the hell out of the gym and don't come back to practice until you act like a cheerleader!" Brooke snapped. Peyton laughed at Brooke.

"You are such a hypocrite!" Peyton hissed.

"Really? You're a backstabbing bitch, and you thrive on this nothing can hurt me attitude. But, you are hurting and you act like nothing is wrong. So, you are the hypocrite. I am not a hypocrite. Maybe, I am a dumbass. You know, I thought we were best friends for life—sisters even. Then, you hookup with my boyfriend behind my back. I am a dumbass for not realizing that you aren't the friend I thought you were!" Brooke yelled. Everyone stopped their conversations and the basketball team came in.

"Brooke, I am sorry! Lord knows that I am!" Peyton whined. Brooke shook her head. Peyton wouldn't get it.

"Saying sorry doesn't make everything ok, Peyton. Sorry is just a word that doesn't do shit. I don't accept your sorry or apology. You hurt me and you lost me," Brooke said forcefully as she grabbed her pom poms and left the gym.

"Brooke!" Peyton yelled as she followed her. Brooke didn't move she got to her car and stopped. Peyton inched closer to her. Peyton's eyes were filled with tears. "I don't wanna fight anymore."

"I don't wanna fight either," Brooke said as she slammed her trunk closed.

"Brooke, please, can't we get past this?" Peyton asked sobbing. Brooke stared at her exbestfriend and it killed her to know that she couldn't hug Peyton.

"I don't know," Brooke said as she got into her car and drove home.

**Coming up:**

**Brooke's interview. TAKEN. **


	5. These Wounds Are Self Inflicted

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill**

The wind was kicking up and the clouds were darkening. How could this beautiful autumn day turn into a depressing one? Brooke sighed. She dropped her water bottle and kicked off her running shoes. She was disappointed that she couldn't run around.

Slowly, she made her way to the bathroom. Hot water burned her face as she flushed her face with water. It burned, badly. But, she didn't stop, and she didn't know why. She glanced up in the mirror and gasped. The glow of her skin was no longer there. Her permanent smile was now a face of distraught. Somewhere inside of her, a fire grew. She blinked and yelped in pain.

"Oh, shit!" her arm was bleeding. She stared transfixed as the blood oozed from her hand. She had punched the mirror. Unfortunately, this wasn't a tiny scratch that a Band-Aid could fix. She had to go to the hospital. She picked up her phone and dialed.

"Hello? I need you to do me a favor. I need a ride to the hospital."

The familiar scent of strawberries came in. Brooke stood up quickly and wrapped a towel around her arm.

"Brooke, what's wrong?" her once best friend asked. Peyton Sawyer walked closer to Brooke. Her eyes were filled with worry and brook smiled. She did have a heart. Brooke remained silent and grabbed her purse with her left arm. Peyton snatched off the towl wrapped around Brooke's right arm and gasped. Her blue eyes met with Brooke's hazel. "What did you do?"

"I punched a mirror. Now, hospital or bleed to death?" Brooke asked as she folded her ands and tapped her foot.

"Come on," Peyton said as she lead Brooke to her car. Brooke sat in the car pleased with herself. Peyton didn't ask why. Five minutes passed in silence. "Why did you call me?"

Brooke looked out the window, "'Cause I knew you would come."

Peyton smiled, "Really?"

Brooke groaned, "Are we really going to start this all over again?"

"Brooke, you have friends besides me. You say that you hate me—"

"I never said that! I believe I said I hate your guts!" Brooke corrected. Peyton shook her head. She was pissed. Brooke felt bad for her but whatever. She shifted uneasily in her seat. The blood seemed to stop, Brooke noted.

"Listen, Brooke, you called me of all your friends. Why? Were you doing this to fuck with my emotions and make me think that we are going to be friends again?" Peyton said as tears were filling up in her eyes. Brooke cursed herself for even calling.

"Peyton, can't you just take me to the hospital?" Brooke asked. She hated the drama that Peyton was about to start.

"Answer my question, Brooke," Peyton pleaded. She pulled into the hospital parking lot and locked the doors. This way, she couldn't get out. Brooke stared out the window and prayed that she wouldn't cause anymore heartbreak.

"I do not know why I called you. I just needed somewhere to be there for me. None of my other-so-called-friends would come or even give a damn about me. I don't know I just remembered that whenever you and I needed each other, the other would come. I just need you? I don't know why either because you hurt me so much but I don't think I am ready to let you go…"

Peyton smiled and hugged Brooke, "Do you think we will ever be back to the way we were?"

"I don't think so, Peyt. The way we were, is dead," Brooke said strongly. Peyton unlocked the door and kept her hands gripped on the steering wheel. "But, all we have is the rest of our lives to get back to where we were. So are you coming?"

Peyton smiled and quickly followed. Although Brooke wasn't happy she caved, she had to forgive her best friend. She didn't want her to be a memory like her mother was. Peyton needed Brooke when Ellie died. Now, Brooke needed her when she had considered the possibility of killing herself.

The two reunited best friends walked into the hospital and approached the check in counter. The doctor eyed the pair and pointed to the hall where you found out if you were pregnant. Brooke and Peyton laughed.

"My friend cut her hand and she needs to be seen right away. She is bleeding and everything," Peyton explained. Two nurses appeared from behind the counter and hurried Brooke off to a room. Peyton sat down in the waiting room and smiled.

Yes, even though they weren't where they used to be, they were still friends. That meant more to Peyton than anything. Brooke and Peyton never could shut the other out of their life.

* * *

Brooke woke up and quickly got dressed. She was late for work and today was no day to be late. Today, this very cold morning, was the day she had her interview. Quickly, she sprang to her closet in search of the perfect outfit. This was going to change her life. Gucci? Donna Karen? Channel?

"Which one?" Brooke mumbled. Her eyes widened and she smiled. Her hands grasped the cute Channel dress and put it on. This was going to get her away from this town, away from her mom, and more important Lucas Eugene Scott.

Now, quickening her pace, she rushed to the car and put it in drive. She planned on going to work for an hour. Leaving with a coworker for a lunch meet, code for interview". Victoria, her malicious mother, was never to know about her meeting. Brooke was confident that her mother would find a way to get something out of it.

"Ok, Brooke, you have this in the bag!" Brooke mumbled to herself as she entered the little Boutique. She waved at Michelle, her friendly coworker. "How are you Michelle?"

Michelle flipped a black curl from her face, "Been better. We still on for our lunch date?"

Brooke smiled. She had said the right thing at the right time. Victoria strolled over and of course, asked what was going on. Brooke ignored her mother for a second, then answered, "Michelle and I are going out to eat."

"Oh, how nice," Victoria commented. Brooke rolled her eyes and Michelle left the two to quarrel in peace.

Brooke's face fell, "Yes, it is!"

"It's nice to see you hanging out with normal people!" Brooke flinched. She knew to whom she was referring to, Peyton. Victoria never liked Ellie and took it out on Peyton. Brooke would gladly smack her mother, but that was morally wrong. Ha. Morally? Brooke didn't exactly do anything according to morals.

"Well, I am sorry that you don't approve of Peyton. But, I do and I would rather have her than you!" Brooke said forcefully. Victoria's eyes flashed with anger. Brooke smiled and grabbed her purse. "Well, I'd love to stay and chat but, unfortunately, I have a lunch date!"

Brooke and Michelle walked to their cars and ditched each other once they reached the corner. Now, she had twenty minutes left to make it to the meeting. Twenty minutes to wait but a life time living in her dream.

Coming up:

**Interview and taken**


	6. A Note From The Author

Hello, everyone!

I honestly, truly, am sorry for the delay in updating this story. Things have been so crazy. I had AP exams, regular exams, and finishing up assignments for school. Now, it is summer and for the first week or two I had company. Trust me, this girl would not leave me alone. So, I had no time to type up what I had already written. I turned 16 last week. YAY! Can't wait to go VROOM VROOM in a car! hehe. So I have typed up the next two chapters so I am ready to get this story back on track!!

Wow! I ramble too much! haha.

Thanks for sticking with me. I really appreciate it.

Love,

TheAddictedFanWriter.

or

Caitlin 3


	7. To Hell and Back

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill. I own the plot, however. **

It seemed like every minute, Brooke looked at the clock. Oddly, she wasn't nervous. No, she was more anxious than anything. She knew that if this meeting went well, she could make it in the world of fashion; her dream.

She shifted in the leather couch. The office was very posh and filled with pictures of amazing models. Brooke pinched herself to make sure it was all real.

"Yes, you are not dreaming," a voice said and interrupted Brooke's thoughts. Brooke turned to face a red head. "Trust me, I thought I was dreaming too!"

Brooke smiled, "Hi, I'm Brooke Davis."

"Rachel Gattina. So what are you here for?" Rachel asked as she took a sip of her water.

"I have an appointment to see if I can work here as a fashion designer. Well, not for them. You see, I won a contest and it allows my design to be made. I have an appointment to see if I could be a good fashion designer. They will let me work for them until I am old enough to run my own store. Well, not old enough but more experienced," Brooke explained.

"Wow, congrats!" Rachel said. Brooke felt like she connected with Rachel. She was pretty and was wearing the same designers that Brooke did. "I am here to model for a fashion designer. Well, hopefully."

"Maybe, you could work with me?" Brooke suggested.

"I'd like that very much. I'm new here and I need people to hang out with," she explained.

Brooke smiled, "Where are you from?"

"New York City," Rachel said. Brooke gasped and raised a brow at Rachel.

"You moved from New York City, to Tree Hill?! Are you ok?" Brooke asked jokingly. Rachel laughed. "I mean big city to small town? Why on Earth—"

"Well, my mom died recently, and I just needed to get away. Besides, New York is a big place and sure, opportunities are endless. But, there is so much competition there it's scary," Rachel explained. She tried to hold back the tears. She wasn't one to show her emotions in front of strangers.

"I'm so sorry," Brooke said softly.

"Mrs. Davis, Mrs. George will see you now," the receptionist said. Brooke's stomach flopped. She nodded and opened up her wallet.

"Here is my cell phone number," Brooke said handing her a card. "If you wanna talk or hang, just give me a call." Brooke followed the lady into a large office. Brooke took a seat on a chair infront of a large desk. The room was empty.

"Hello, Brooke!" A slender lady said as she sat down behind the desk. She was gorgeous. Her black hair was in a messy bun. Her electric blue eyes caught Brooke's attention. This woman had style. A dress from Dolce and Gabana. This woman, was God.

"Hi," Brooke answered quickly. The woman giggled and stretched out her arm. Brooke quickly wiped the sweat from her arm before shaking it.

"I am Catalina George. It is a pleasure to meet you," she said as she tossed a strand of her hair from her shoulder. Brooke smiled. "So, did you bring a portfolio? More sketches?"

Brooke's eyes widened, "Portfolio?"

"Yes, a collection of sketches or pictures of a friend wearing your design?" Catalina explained. _Shit. I wasn't told this?_

"Um. No one told me I had to bring anything," Brooke answered slowly. Now, her heart was racing and sweat was forming on her forehead. _'I blew it!'_ she thought.

"Let me get this straight, no one told you to bring that?" Catalina asked impatiently. Brooke nodded. "Really? Well, that was what our meeting was centered around. I mean, I'm not just going to give you a shop and help create your label, if I have nothing to look at," She hissed.

"I'm sor—"

Catalina raised her hand, "Listen, Brooke, in this world, sorry doesn't help anything. I am an important woman and I have no time for people who are not committed to this project fully."

"Yes, ma'am," Brooke apologized.

"You are lucky I like you. Now, I want a portfolio by next Friday. Do you understand me?" she said forcefully.

Brooke smiled, "Yes."

"Now, go away and don't come back unless you have something to show me," Catalina said. Brooke grabbed her purse and rushed out the door.

"Fuck," Brooke said with a sigh. She had survived hell and luckily, she has another chance. One week was a short time to make designs and have someone model. Who would model for her? She couldn't have Peyton do it. Peyton wasn't exactly the model type.

"Brooke!" a familiar voice called. Rachel walked over to her.

Brooke smiled, "Rachel! Oh my god! Can I ask you a **huge** favor?"

Rachel nodded, "Sure?"

"Will you model some of my designs for me? I didn't bring a portfolio and I really need one. But, I have to make like ten designs in a week and I have no clue how that is going to happen! So, yeah, can you help me?" Brooke asked quickly.

"Of course, buddy!" Rachel said as she hugged Brooke. Rachel knew that Brooke needed someone. She felt it. Maybe this would be the start of a new friendship?

**AN: thanks for reading and sticking with this story through the delay. Review and get a spoiler. :)**


	8. Big Day Gone Wrong

AN: Thanks for all the reviews! I loved them all. Alrighty, so this is the moment everyone has been waiting for. Brooke finally get's taken. I hope you enjoy! As I said in your review reply, well, those who reviewed, now is the time to pay attention to things. Already, you can see some motives and things that raise a red flag. I really hope you like it. Please, write me a gooooddd lonnnggg review? I wrote more than two thousand words just for you. (:

disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill. I own the plot, however.

* * *

Brooke took another sip from her warm coffee. She had stayed up all night to think of something to create. Usually, she would have drawn something in an instant. She sighed. This one week deadline seemed impossible.

A knock on the door sent her out of her skin. Hastily, she walked towards the door.

"Who is it?" she asked through the door.

"Rachel!"

Brooke opened the door and smiled. Rachel had brought her some doughnuts. Rachel had a suitcase next to her. Was she planning on moving in?

"I brought you some doughnuts. I figured you were freaking out and probably haven't eaten," Rachel said as she observed Brooke. Today, Brooke Davis did not look her normal self. Brooke's hair was thrown into a high ponytail. She wasn't wearing her usual high-end clothing. Instead, she switched Dior for some sweats. Brooke Davis was looking terrible.

"That's very kind of you," Brooke said as she pushed the door open more, "Please, come in." Rachel grabbed the suitcase and rolled it inside. "I can take the doughnuts," Brooke offered as she relieved them from Rachel.

"Wow. Your house is very nice," Rachel said in awe. Rachel was used to living in a two bedroom apartment in Queens, New York.

"So, what's with the suitcase?" Brooke asked as she led Rachel to the living room.

Rachel giggled, "I brought all of my make up and hair products. If I am going to model, I have to look the part."

"That's very smart," Brooke agreed. "Well, I haven't thought of anything. I bought loads of fabric and some stuff to make purses."

"Have you gotten any sleep?" Rachel asked. Brooke shook her head. "Well, why don't you go to sleep? I mean, I can go run around and look for an apartment while you sleep."

"Nah, I'm fine. I have one week to come up with my collection. Well, I have six days now," Brooke said. She groaned.

"You're stressing yourself way too much, Brooke. Take a nap! You will feel better and who knows, you might think of something in your sleep?" Rachel begged.

"Fine," Brooke caved.

"What's this?" Victoria asked as she entered the living room. Victoria placed her sunglasses on top of her head.

Brooke sighed, "What does it look like?"

"Playing dress up?" Victoria asked. "Aren't you a little too old for that, dear?"

"Funny." Brooke snapped. She didn't want Victoria to know about this. She was positive that Victoria would screw it up for her.

Victoria turned her attention to Rachel. "And you are?"

"Rachel," she answered softly. Rachel was intimidated by Victoria. Victoria smiled as she sensed Rachel's fear for her.

"Well, have fun with this?" Victoria said as she rushed upstairs. Rachel exhaled sharply.

"That is your mother?" Rachel asked after she heard the slam of a door upstairs. Brooke nodded. "I knew I should have brought some hard liquor instead of coffee!"

Brooke giggled and smiled at her friend, "You know you are absolutely ridiculous!"

"Aw. You love me," Rachel said batting her long eyelashes. Brooke threw a pillow at Rachel. "Someone likes it rough!"

The two burst out laughing. Brooke grabbed Rachel's suitcase and lead her to Brooke's bedroom. Brooke's bedroom was bigger than the apartment Rachel had in New York. Rachel stood there in awe. Brooke's bed was decorated with throw pillows and a couple of shopping bags. Her room included a little section with a sewing machine and an easel.

"Why don't you sleep and I will start helping you sow the design you already made?" Rachel offered. All though Brooke didn't like the idea of Rachel making her designs, she was running on little sleep and she didn't have any strength to argue.

* * *

One week later.

"Hey, you!" Peyton said as she sat beside her friend in an empty desk. Brooke smiled at her. "Wow. Too much coffee?"

"Not enough," Brooke answered sharply. She was anxious and jumpy. She couldn't sit still. She had one detention because she wouldn't stop looking at the clock.

"Why are you so—"

"Jumpy?" Brooke finished. Peyton nodded. "Well, I won the contest for the fashion designer thing. So, I went to the meeting and met this girl Rachel, she's such a sweetheart, anyways, and she is going to be a model. So, I go into this room and the lady is a super bitch! She was yelling at me because I didn't have a portfolio. No one told me I had to have one with ten designs!"

"Bummer. What did you do?" Peyton interrupted.

"Well, by the grace of God, the lady liked me and decided to give me another chance. I was given a week to make them and have someone model them off for me. I haven't been in school cause I have been so busy working on my outfits. Thank gosh for Rachel. I mean, if it weren't for her, I wouldn't be done by now. After work I have a seven o'clock appointment with Catalina, the director!" Brooke explained quickly. Peyton nodded in comprehension.

"So, who's Rachel?" Peyton asked slowly.

Brooke raised a brow, "Jealous much, P. Sawyer?"

Peyton giggled nervously, "No!"

Brooke looked at her friend for a while. It made Brooke happy that Peyton felt threatened by Rachel. After all, Peyton screwed her over—Rachel didn't.

"Ok, maybe, I am!" Peyton said. Brooke grinned sheepishly. "But, just a tad!"

"Rachel is our age and she lived in New York and moved here—"

"Big city for this dump?! Is she ok in the head?" Peyton teased.

"That's what I said! But, her mom died and she wanted to get away from the competition and she found Catalina," Brooke explained.

The bell rang seizing any further conversation.

"It was nice talking to you, B. Davis," Peyton said. Peyton had missed the long conversations they once had. The way Brooke's girlishness seemed to brighten Peyton's dark, depressing day.

Brooke tucked a strand of dark brown hair behind her ear, "We should talk more, Peyt."

"Come over to my house after the meeting?" Peyton asked. Brooke nodded and walked to her next class, math.

There was something Brooke hated about Math class. Sure, she didn't understand anything that was going on, but, there was something else. Brooke took her seat. What was it?

"Hey, Brooke!" that was it.

Brooke turned to her right to see Lucas beside her, "Fuck!"

"That's not very nice!" Lucas said dryly.

"Oh, and cheating on me with my best friend is **nice**?" Brooke hissed.

"Again with this?" Lucas said with a sigh of frustration.

"You started it!" Brooke said sounding like a little, two year old.

"Brooke, I am sorry. How many damn times do I have to tell that to you?" Lucas yelled.

"Would you lower your fucking voice?" Brooke hissed as people began to stare at them. "I get that you're sorry, ok?"

"Then what the hell is the problem?" Lucas asked innocently.

"Ohmigosh. You are the biggest idiot in Tree Hill. You know you might even be worse then Dan!" Brooke said sharply.

Silence. That struck a nerve and Brooke knew it. She had a right to play the Dan card, right?

"Ouch," was all Lucas could muster up. "You know something; I never wanted to hurt you. In fact, that was the last thing I wanted to do. Peyton and I, it just happened. Ok? It's not like we planned it to happen! I didn't call her and say, "Hey, baby. What's up? Wanna go make out at the park?" Lucas explained.

Brooke furrowed her brows, "Are you mocking me?"

"Oh, no, I'm sorry. You're Brooke-fucking-Davis, you call the shots. You explain how you are the only one who is hurt. But, you know what. Peyton and I are hurt too," Lucas said as he turned to face forward.

_Fuck. _Brooke mentally cursed herself. Lucas had won this round. He had gotten under her skin. _Shit._

"Lucas," Brooke started.

"No, don't talk to me. I'm an idiot, scum-of-the-Earth, and whatever else you called me. I'm a terrible person who cheats on people with their best friends," he said angrily. Brooke felt her eyes water.

"Lucas," she tried again.

"Brooke, I have been thinking of ways to get you back into my life. Honestly, I have tried to talk to you. I get it. I hurt you and I fucked up. You're hurt. But what it's been a long time and you are prancing around like a queen. You have treated me like shit ever since then. Sure, a week is enough time to cool right? Well, not for you. Brooke Davis makes everyone feel like shit. You're 'friends' are your friends because either they are scared of you, or they just like to have the title of Brooke's best friend!" Lucas spat.

"Lucas!"

"Brooke!" Lucas snapped back. "I used to love you. Now, I think I am actually beginning to hate your fuckin guts!"

Brooke covered her mouth and gasped. Lucas hated her? It hurt to hear that. She hated him but she didn't realize it would hurt so much when he hated her. Tears began to fill in her eyes. As much as she wanted to say she hated him, she still loved him. He just said he hated her; still, she wanted to be with him. Maybe, he was kidding? Brooke glanced over. He glared at her. Yeah, it was official, Lucas Scott hated Brooke Davis. Perfect.

* * *

Work was a good escape for Brooke. It was late and she was all alone. Well, her mother was there but it was better for Brooke to pretend she wasn't.

"Brookie, dear!" Victoria called.

Brooke cringed, "What?"

"Can you lock up for me, please?" Victoria asked as she handed Brooke her keys. Brooke raised a brow. "The friends and I are going to get a few drinks at the club."

"Why would they want to bring your ancient ass?" Brooke hissed.

Victoria smiled sweetly, "I'm a Davis, I think you know as well as I do, Davis' know how to party."

_She had her there. _Brooke waved as her mother left. The silence was torture. She had an hour until her appointment with Catalina. What was she going to do here? Rachel was going to meet her at the appointment. Catalina was too scary to face alone a second time.

Lucas Scott. The name kept popping in her head. Did he really hate her? Was he just mad and said something he didn't mean? Shouldn't she be thrilled? She loved him. She tried not to, but she couldn't help it.

After twenty minutes of thinking about Lucas, she grabbed her purse. She had forty minutes to get to her appointment. She grabbed her portfolio and flipped off the light switch. Her fragile hand turned the knob. _Shit. _Brooke cursed as she turned around and grabbed her coat.

Suddenly, someone entered the store. They were dressed in black.

"Store is closed, sir," Brooke said as she approached him. "Sir?"

He grabbed her tightly around the waist. Brooke screamed. She kicked her stiletto into his groin. He yelped in pain. Brooke wiggled free and grabbed a broom. Her attacker came towards her. Fear and nerves consumed her. Was he trying to kill her?

"Stay away from me," she threatened as she waved the broom. He laughed huskily. Was this funny? He grabbed the broom and knocked it out of her grasp. She screamed again. She kicked, bite, punched, anything and everything she could. He grabbed her and put the sleeper hold on her. Brooke collapsed to the floor. He had knocked her out. Mission accomplished.

Slowly, he picked her up and placed her into his car. He floored it. 'Job well done', he thought.

AN: Thanks for reading. Review and get spoilers.


	9. The News

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!!! I do not own One tree hill or Seven Eleven.

* * *

Rachel Gatina looked at her watch. It was only thirty seconds since she last checked. She pulled out her phone and dialed Brooke's number.

"Come on," she begged.

_Hey, this is Brooke. Obviously, I can't get to the phone, I'm busy, or I just don't like you. Talk to me after the beep._

Rachel clicked the "end" button hard. Voicemail. Where was Brooke?

"Miss Davis?" a receptionist asked. Rachel jumped out of her skin. _"Oh my gosh," Rachel thought, "What am I going to say?"_

"I'm not Brooke," Rachel said softly. The receptionist eyed her. "Brooke is not here, yet. I am her friend Rachel; I was here for the modeling thing last week--"

"I don't really care who you are. Nor do I care about your life story. You tell Brooke to be here within ten minutes or Catalina will be sure to end all hopes of her being a fashion legend," the receptionist hissed.

"Bitch," Rachel muttered under her breath.

The receptionist turned on a heel, "Excuse me?"

Rachel stifled a laugh, "You don't want me to repeat myself."

"Is that a threat?"

Rachel inched closer to her face, "Listen here—and you listen good. You're a receptionist; I'm a model. I make more money than you. Catalina can hire a new receptionist but she can't find another Rachel! Now, I sware, if you don't get out of my face, that will be the last of your problems!"

The receptionist gasped as Rachel grabbed her purse and stormed off.

"Oh," Rachel said as she turned around, "You will give me twenty minutes to find Brooke and get her here. Understand?" the receptionist nodded. "Good!"

Quickly, she made her way to her car. Where was Brooke? How could she does this to her? Rachel began to drive. She didn't know where to but she knew that she needed to drive everywhere for her. _Who was that girl she was telling me about? The one that used to be her best friend but made out with her boyfriend. They made up though, right? Think Rachel. Polly? No. Peyton? Yes! Peyton lives on Twenty-Second Street._

* * *

Peyton Sawyer was sitting down and watching television. She like Rachel was waiting for Brooke.

Ding Dong

Peyton jumped off of the couch and rushed to the door. Brooke was here and maybe they would just pick up where they left off? Peyton opened the door to reveal someone other than Brooke.

"Hello! Are you Peyton?"

"Yeah, who the hell are you?" Peyton asked.

"I'm Brooke's friend, Rachel. Has Brooke stopped by here recently?" Rachel asked softly.

Peyton raised a brow at her, "No, we are supposed to hang after her meeting. Why?"

"Oh, ok. Thanks," Rachel said meekly as she turned around. Peyton grabbed her arm and forced Rachel to face her.

"What the hell is going on?" Peyton asked.

Rachel sighed, "I don't know. I was supposed to meet Brooke at the appointment. She didn't show. So, I bitched at the receptionist to give me half an hour to find her. So, I thought maybe she was here."

"Whoa! Wait, Brooke didn't show up to the meeting?" Peyton asked again. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. That meeting was everything to Brooke.

"No, or at least I'm hoping not yet. She was supposed to go straight from work to the meeting. Maybe she's caught in traffic?" Rachel said beginning to worry.

Peyton grabbed her purse, "Did you check work?"

"No, I was going to after this. I just thought maybe she checked in with you?" Rachel said as she checked her phone. No missed calls. No new texts. Fuck! Where the hell was Brooke?

"Come on," Peyton said as she closed her door. "Let's go check her work."

Peyton hopped in her car and helped Rachel get seated in the passenger seat. They began to drive. Rachel kept checking her phone. Nothing new. It was forty minutes after the meeting was supposed to be held. Forty minutes since Brooke had been missing.

"Oh shit!" Peyton yelled as she pulled up to Brooke's work. The door was open and there was glass everywhere. Blood was on the cement outside the door. Was she murdered? Peyton and Rachel rushed into the room.

"Check the back offices!" Rachel ordered.

"Brooke!" Peyton screamed. No answer.

"Her purse is still here," Rachel said. Peyton rushed over to Rachel. Brooke never left her purse unattended. "I'm going to call the police."

Peyton nodded. Who would want to murder Brooke Davis? Or take her? Where was she?

* * *

Three hours later...

Lucas Scott couldn't sleep. He kept tossing and turning. He needed to talk to someone. He had alot on his mind. He slipped out of bed and grabbed his keys. He looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. Lucas Scott wasn't happy with the man in the mirror.

The night was dark and there were alot of stars. It made Lucas think of when Brooke and him made love under the stars. She loved it and he loved her excitement. This night was also like when he cheated on her with Peyton. He groaned and shook his head. Shook the bad memories out of his brain. He hated himself. Even more, he hated what he said to her...

_"I hate your fucking guts!"_

Lucas hopped out of his red truck and knocked on the door.

"Hey," Peyton said as she answered the door. Peyton looked terrible Lucas noted. She had make up running down her face and a red nose. She wasn't ok.

He hugged her, "What's wrong?"

"Lucas...Brooke..." Peyton began to cry. She walked him over to the living room.

"Brooke?" Lucas asked. Oh dear lord did she know what I said?

"Brooke was..."

"Peyton, you're scaring me," Lucas said as he eyed her. What the hell is going on?

"Brooke was taken! They found blood--her blood. She might have been murdered. Or maybe she is alive? We don't know!" Peyton yelled in sadness. Brooke was her best friend. Brooke was her everything. When Peyton's mom died, Brooke was there for her every second. No one was ever a permanent figure in her life. Everyone leaves her but not Brooke. Brooke has always been there.

Lucas covered his mouth with his hand. Brooke was taken or murdered. Oh, my god. No! Lucas just sat there. No matter what he tried to concentrate on, he just thought of what he said to her.

"_Brooke, I have been thinking of ways to get you back into my life. Honestly, I have tried to talk to you. I get it. I hurt you and I fucked up. You're hurt. But what it's been a long time and you are prancing around like a queen. You have treated me like shit ever since then. Sure, a week is enough time to cool right? Well, not for you. Brooke Davis makes everyone feel like shit. You're 'friends' are your friends because either they are scared of you, or they just like to have the title of Brooke's best friend!" Lucas spat_.

What if that was the last thing he said to her? What if she was dead? No, she can't be. He grabbed Peyton's hand and held it tightly. She fell into his chest and sobbed. Lucas kissed her forehead.

"It's going to be ok, Peyton," he whispered. "They are going to find Brooke!"

"And what if they don't?!" She sobbed.

"Then I will," Lucas ensured. She smiled at him. "Did the police find anything?"

Peyton shrugged, "Well, when we got there, we looked around and then called them. I called Victoria and well, that was a waste…."

**Flashback**

**Peyton dialed Victoria's number rapidly. **_**Maybe Brooke was with her?**_

"_**Hello?" Victoria snapped annoyed. Peyton sighed. Victoria was clubbing and drinking. **_

"**Victoria, have you seen Brooke?" Peyton asked hopingly.**

"_**Brooke? The last time I saw her was…I don't know how long ago. I told her to lock up and then I hit the club," Victoria stated.**_

"**Oh…." Was all Peyton could muster out. Her head was spinning. Her heart was racing. **

"_**Is that all?"**__**Victoria asked impatiently. Honestly, she didn't give a shit.**_

"**Brooke has been taken…or possibly killed," Peyton spat out. She couldn't not tell her, right? **

"_**Funny!" Victoria said as she hung up.**_

**End Flashback**

"So, they had us give them an alibi and that was that. They are going to call if they find anything…" Peyton finished. She couldn't stand not knowing if her best friend was alive or dead. Her best friend was missing. What was she going to do? Her rock was gone. Her world was darker. Her life was over if Brooke's was. All she could do was wait. Who knew when she would find out anything? Peyton needed Brooke.

* * *

Lucas Scott drove home in silence. No radio. Phone off. Pure silence. Lucas Scott thought of the girl he once loved. But did he still love her? He shook his head. He needed to escape. He pulled over and walked into the nearest Seven Eleven. Lucas walked to the back grabbed a case of beer and made his way to the cashier.

"Can I see your id?" the cashier asked as his yellow teeth showed. Lucas pulled out the fake id Brooke made for him. His eyes watered as he thought of that night. Quickly, he placed the money on the counter.

Lucas Scott raced to his truck and chugged the beer. He needed to forget about everything and escape. Why did he care so much for her? Why? He screamed at her and said he hated her. He bowed his head and placed the beer next to him.

"Please, wherever you are, be safe. I know I screamed at you, said I hated you, cheated on you, but I truly do love you. I can't be without you. I need you in my life Brooke Davis. Brooke I sware to you, I am going to find you and kill whoever did this to you. Please, Lord, watch over her and keep her safe. You can have me instead."

Lucas grabbed the bottle and chugged.

* * *

"Nice going ass!" someone screamed at the other person in the room. Brooke looked around as the room faded into view from the darkness. Her head hurt and she was tied to a chair. Two people were in the room with her, sitting on the couch. They were both wearing regular clothes but with masks over there head.

"I got the job done didn't I?" the tall one hissed. Were they using voice changers? Brooke shook her head it was all a bad dream.

"Take her and bring her here, yes. Leave blood behind, no. What the fuck were you thinking? You can't injure her!" the small one snapped. The smaller one was a girl Brooke established. The girl looked over at Brooke, "Little Princess is up!"

Brooke screamed as they walked towards her. The other one seemed to be a man. He flipped on the news. Brooke cringed as she saw her picture on the TV.

"We have to relocate," the small one ordered. The man turned off the TV and walked over to Brooke. "Here take this," the girl said as she shoved it in Brooke's mouth. Brooke swallowed. Eventually, she was knocked out again.

"Brooke Davis broke up with the wrong man!" he chuckled.

AN: Thanks for reading. I rewrote this many times until I was satisfied. Maybe you are seeing someone in a different light? I really hope you like it. Please, leave a long review (: I really like those.


	10. Nancy Drew?

AN: So, sorry, ya'll! We just moved and my computer just got put together. So review and get a spoiler. Trust me, you are gonna want one.

Somberly, Lucas walked the steps toward his school, Tree Hill High. It had been a long three days. If it were up to him, he would have stayed home much longer. However, Karen assumed it was better for him to get out of the house and catch up on his school work.

He scanned the school for an empty picnic table. Maybe he would read some of his book and clear his head? With a sigh, Lucas sat on the hard bench.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in," a voice sneered. Lucas didn't advert his eyes from the book. He knew who it was.

"Yes?" Lucas asked slightly annoyed. Nathan and Lucas were not exactly best friends. Nathan sat across from Lucas and folded his hands.

"Where the hell have you been?" he asked bluntly. Lucas placed his book down gently.

"Well, I'm doing fine, thanks for asking!" Lucas said sarcastically.

"Oh, don't start with me! Where have you been?" Nathan repeated, only louder this time.

"Home!" Lucas snapped.

"Sick?" Nathan asked. He was trying to think of a logically excuse.

"No."

"Someone die?" Nathan asked shortly.

Lucas cringed. This was a question he didn't know how to answer. Brooke's blood was outside the shop. Was it a fatal injury, however, was the question. Lucas grabbed his book bag and stood up.

"You missed the big game!" Nathan explained.

"Well, you were the star of the game. That's what you always wanted, so what's the problem?" Lucas asked wearily. He just wanted to go home. Obviously, school was not going to help him.

"We won, yes," Nathan said as he looked at Lucas quizzically. "Look, man, I know we aren't exactly best friends, but we have gotten to be good friends. I am here for you. Talk to me, maybe I can help?"

"Nothing can help right now, Nathan," Lucas said softly as tears formed in his eyes.

"Lucas, please, let me try!" Nathan begged. Lucas resumed his position across from Nathan.

"Brooke is gone…" Lucas trailed off.

"What!" Nathan said automatically without thinking.

"Three days ago, she was taken from her work. She was going to this fashion place to become a fashion designer. There was blood—her blood there. The police don't know anything. They have no leads. They haven't got shit!" Lucas snapped with frustration.

"Maybe she should keep her legs closed," Nathan said dryly.

"Shut the fuck up," Lucas roared as his muscles tensed.

"I am so sorry," Nathan said softly.

"I can't believe I let her go! I can't believe I cheated on her and all I want is to be with her now! Now that I don't know if she is alive or not, makes me think about her all the time! I just want her to be with me forever. I love her, man," Lucas said as tears fell from his eyes.

"I know how you feel," Nathan agreed. Lucas nodded. Nathan and Brooke had dated once before.

_Flashback_

"_Brooke, come on," Nathan pleaded as he kissed her neck softly. Nathan began to nibble on her ear. Brooke pushed him off. "Come on, baby!"_

"_No, Nathan!" Brooke shouted. Nathan began to undue the buttons on her shorts. He slid them off. He took his hand and slid it under her panties. "Nathan!" _

_Brooke got up from the bed and retrieved her shorts._

"_What the fuck, Brooke?" Nathan hissed. They hadn't had sex in a week. _

"_Just go home!" she ordered. Her hazel eyes adverted to the floor. Nathan walked over to her._

"_We haven't had sex in a week!" Nathan shouted at her. "What is up?"_

"_I don't want to have sex with you anymore, asshole!" she screamed back at him. _

_He walked towards her, "I just find it a little odd since you never could keep your legs closed!"_

_Brooke gasped. Nathan quickly put on his shirt and grabbed his car keys. _

"_I don't want to do this anymore," Brooke said softly. _

_Nathan exhaled sharply, "W-w-what do you mean?" _

"_I want to break up," Brooke said. With a thud, Nathan's backpack fell to the floor. He walked towards her. she sat on the bed._

"_Brooke, please, you don't mean that!" Nathan said hopingly. Brooke began to cry._

"_No, Nathan, I mean it. I could be with someone that I don't fight with all the time," she said softly._

"_Like Felix!" Nathan snapped. Brooke fell silent. Nathan's eyes grew wider, "You're leaving me for him!"_

"_It's not like that, Nathan. He can treat me right, you can't. He'll be better for me. I'm not the girl for you, Nate, sorry!" Brooke said as she sobbed harder. _

_End Flashback_

"I sware that asshole was obsessed with her," Nathan spat.

"You never knew Brooke like I did," Lucas said.

"Yeah, that bitch shouldn't have dumped me. Maybe this is karma?" Nathan said bluntly.

Lucas clenched his teeth, "Shut the fuck up! Just shut up or I sware I will make you!"

"Good luck trying to find her, she could be anywhere," Nathan said.

"Hey, Luke," Peyton said as she walked up to the two boys.

"Sorry, about your friend," Nathan said sweetly.

"Why are you sorry? You hate her guts!" Peyton hissed. Nathan laughed and walked off.

"What a dick!" Lucas snapped.

Peyton smiled, "How have you been?"

"Not so good. I was almost in the hospital for alcohol poisoning. I feel like this is somehow my fault…."

"Lucas, this is not your fault, ok? The cops are gonna find Brooke," Peyton reassured him. the truth is that they both knew that the cops were probably at a stand still.

"Peyton, that's it!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Oh god?" Peyton asked a little concerned. Lucas wasn't exactly all together…

"We are going to find Brooke! Come on, to the Lucas mobile!" Lucas cheered as he grabbed Peyton's hand and dragged her to the truck.

"Slow your rolls, Nancy Drew!" Peyton said with a laugh.

* * *

Brooke Penelope Davis was wondering how she got into this mess. Currently, she sits in a cell—a dark and damp one. She had been missing for five days and still, nothing. She was fed once a day; bread and water. She was going crazy.

"What are we going to do with her?" the man asked faintly. Brooke slid up against the bars of the cell to listen. They were in the next room.

"For now, keep her out of sight," the woman said.

"Aww, that's no fun," the man said tauntingly. Brooke gasped.

"Why? What are you thinking?" the girl asked slightly uninterested.

"WE kill her! Just like she killed me! A stab in the heart, I mean, that's equal punishment," he said dryly. Brooke gasped. She had to get out of here.

AN: REVIEW!

Coming up: Lucas and Peyton are on the trail and they've got something that's about to shake up the killers plans.


	11. On Track

* * *

"Lucas, I love you and all, but where do we start?" Peyton asked slowly. There was no obvious starting point.

"Well, its simple, Peyt," Lucas began as he glanced over at her; "We go to the police and see what they have. Then, we follow their tracks."

Peyton scoffed, "Lucas, are you sure you are alright?"

"Well, I'll be dammed if I am supposed to just sit there and let a bunch of idiots find Brooke!" he mumbled. Peyton sunk down in her chair. Part of her wanted to find Brooke so bad and the other part, didn't want to. She wanted Lucas to realize the kiss they shared meant something. Sadly, it wouldn't and probably never will. Her thoughts were interrupted by a phone call.

"Hello," Peyton answered.

"Hey, Peyton, it's Rachel, what's up?" Rachel asked.

"Well, Lucas has it in his head that we should play detective!" Peyton said with a laugh. Lucas glared at her. He did not like the idea that she thought that it was a joke. He was going to find the love of his life and prove to her that he was wrong, one way or another.

"Really? That's great! I wish I could help but Catalina is kicking my ass for eating a candy bar! Ugh, that stupid bitch is making me go work out!" Rachel said irritably.

Peyton laughed, "That absolutely sucks! But, hey, I got to go, I'll call you later!"

"Alright, keep me posted!" Rachel said as she hung up. Peyton closed her phone and unbuckled her seat belt as they arrived at the police station.

"Lucas, remain calm, ok?" Peyton asked.

"No promises," Lucas said as they walked through the doors.

"Hello, how may I help you?" A police man asked. He was heavy set and very nice looking.

"Yes, Brooke Penelope Davis was kidnapped a week ago, can you give me any information?" Lucas asked.

The policeman sighed, "I'm sorry that information is private."

"Please, that was our best friend!" Lucas begged.

Again he sighed and looked at the floor, "You seem like a nice kid and all, but I can't release information to the public at this time."

"You can't tell me a fucking thing?" Lucas asked starting to lose it.

Peyton's eyes widened and she grabbed Lucas' hand, "Thanks, for your time."

"No problem. However I can assure you that she is being looked for."

"You should have already found a fucking clue or found her for that matter. What the fuck have you been doing this whole week? Drinking coffee and sitting on your lazy asses? Hmmm?!" Lucas got closer to his face, "I sware to

God you better pray she is alive or so help me God, I will blow this fucking place up and put a bullet in your wife's head. Just so you know how it feels to have the love of your life die!"

The policeman grabbed Lucas' arms and put them behind his back. He handcuffed Lucas.

"Please, he didn't mean it," Peyton begged as her eyes watered.

"He needs sometime to cool down," the policeman said as he threw him in a cell.

"Are you going to release him?" Peyton asked.

"I have some things to do and a phone call to make first," the police officer said as he sat at his desk. "Feel free to go sit and talk to him."

Peyton quickly flashed him a small smile and went to his cell, "I told you to remain calm."

"You don't get it, Peyton," Lucas said softly as his eyes water. "Every second they waste, another second Brooke is in danger!"

* * *

"You told him you'd put a bullet in his wife's head?!" Karen yelled as they drove home. Lucas lowered in his seat.

"Again, I'm sorry," Lucas repeated. He had been apologizing for a good thirty minutes.

"They are doing their job and trying to find her—"

"Exactly, they shouldn't try; they should do!" Lucas snapped.

"Lucas Eugene Scott, that is enough!" Karen said as they pulled into their driveway. "You are grounded until they find Brooke, do you understand?"

"That's bullshit!" Lucas interjected.

"Go to your room!" she screamed at him. Lucas stormed off to his bedroom. He locked the door. He was going to escape!

* * *

Peyton groaned there was never anything good at midnight on TV. She sighed and turned off the television. She grabbed her phone and dialed Brooke's number. She doubted Brooke had it but she called it all the time, she just wanted to hear her voice, even if it was voicemail….

Brooke opened her eyes as something vibrated against her. She looked around. She was alone. She wiggled her hands and slowly grabbed her phone. Peyton!

"Peyton!" yelled as the tears began to pour!

"Brooke! Oh my god, Brooke! Where are you?" Peyton asked. She knew she probably didn't have enough time.

"I think I'm downtown in this sleazy motel!" Brooke said as she examined the room.

"Describe it!" Peyton said as she got paper.

"I don't know I was knocked out but there are water beds and mermaid stuff everywhere!" Brooke said.

"Brooke-"

Brooke heard footsteps, "I love you, Peyton. Bye!"

Silence.

Peyton grabbed her coat and purse. She hopped in her car. She had talked to Brooke. They had a lead.

* * *

Lucas was awakened by a knock on his door. He looked at the clock, one o'clock, who was up this early? He put on his white shirt and jeans. He slowly opened the door.

"Peyton?"

"Lucas, I-talked-to-Brooke-on-the-phone-she-still-has-her-phone!" Peyton said quickly.

Lucas smiled, "What she say?"

"Well, she told me she is downtown in a motel. She doesn't know the name but she described it. Something about waterbeds and mermaid decorations?" Peyton recalled.

"The Voyager Motel?" Lucas asked.

Peyton's eyes widened, "That's it!"

Lucas grabbed his bag full of clothes and placed a note on his bed, "Let's go!"

* * *

"Who were you talking to?" a male asked Brooke. She shivered. He was scary and mysterious.

"Myself," she answered.

"Don't lie!" he hissed as he slapped her across the face. Brooke screamed and shed a tear for the pain.

"So, you called your friends and told them where you are, huh?" the female asked as she got closer to Brooke.

"My friends are gonna find me!" Brooke said as she spat on them.

The female reached over and grabbed her phone and handed it to the male. He threw it against the wall and it shattered.

"We are going to leave, Princess! We are going to Florida. They won't find you," the girl said. "Go pack the van!" she ordered to the male.

"No!" Brooke screamed.

"Oh, Brookie, it's going to be alright!" the female said with a chuckle as she left the room.

"Ok, Brooke, time to leave clues," she told herself. She looked around and found the hotel memo pad and grabbed a pen. She scribbled a sun and Disney world. She didn't want to write Florida incase the kidnappers came back. She quickly resumed her place on the floor. The handcuffs really made her hands hurt. She was chained to a bed, fun!

The female came back and unchained Brooke and tied her hands together. She grabbed Brooke and led her to the living room. The man pressed a gun to her back, "Keep silent," he warned.

**KNOCK KNOCK **

"Brooke!" Lucas' voiced roared through the side of the door.

"Shit!" the male cursed.

"Time to go!" the woman called.

AN: revieww for spoiler! I will send them tomorrow! :)


	12. All Comes Together

Previously On A Little Too Late:

The female came back and unchained Brooke and tied her hands together. She grabbed Brooke and led her to the living room. The man pressed a gun to her back, "Keep silent," he warned.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Brooke!" Lucas' voiced roared through the side of the door.

"Shit!" the male cursed.

"Time to go!" the woman called.

Lucas glanced at Peyton, "You ready?"

Peyton nodded unsure what would happen. They had been looking for Brooke, and now, they found her. She was happy about this, right? Peyton shook her head and forced herself to think positive. She had missed Brooke, after all. But what about Lucas? Would he run back to Brooke or see that he belonged with her?

"Peyt?" Lucas asked as he saw her concentrating hard. She smiled at him. Lucas kicked the door down. The room was empty. 'Shit!' Lucas mentally cursed.

"Where did they go?" Peyton asked. They looked around the abandoned room. Lucas spotted an open window.

"They left through the window," Lucas said as he pointed to the window. Lucas grew angry inside. He was so close to holding her again. Why didn't he just yell that he was gonna save her and that he loved her?

"Ugh, Luke," Peyton said interrupting him from his thoughts, "I think she left us a clue?"

Lucas rushed to Peyton by the desk, "Florida?"

"It's a start," Peyton reminded.

"Well it needs to be the fucking end!" Lucas yelled as he kicked over the chair. "Why the fuck would someone take Brooke?!"

"Lucas, calm down," Peyton said as she gently cupped his face in her hands. He pushed her away from him. "We are gonna find her, ok?"

"What if they kill her?" Lucas asked after a moment. Peyton shivered. she had never thought of that.

"They won't, we will get to her in time," Peyton said.

"Well, lets go figure out who this room belongs too," Lucas said as he grabbed the note pad.

The two made their way to the lobby where a friendly brunette greeted them, "Hello, how may I help you?"

"Yes, we were wondering who was staying in room 116?" Peyton asked.

The brunette looked at them for a moment, "I'm sorry, that's confidential."

"Please, it's very important," Lucas begged.

"Do I need to call security?" she asked.

"Will this change your mind?" Peyton asked as she slipped her a fifty dollar bill.

"Ugh, you think I can be paid off?" she hissed. "Well, actually, give me your bracelet and you have a deal."

Peyton eyed her gold bracelet her father gave her when she was little, "Deal." Slowly, Peyton took of the bracelet and handed it to her. She loved that bracelet but finding Brooke was a little more important.

"Well, a Miss Brooklyn Davis paid for the room. She was with these two people. One was a man and the other was a female," she informed. She averted her eyes from the computer, "Does that ring any bells?"

"Do you happen to know what the girl looked like or the guy?" she asked.

"Well, the guy was cute! Dark hair was all I really could tell. Brown or black hair for him, I am guessing. The girl, she was tall and skinny. She had blond hair, but it looked died," the receptionist concluded.

"Thanks!" Lucas and Peyton said as they rushed to Lucas' truck. "Ok, it's three o'clock, what do we do now?"

"I don't think we should drive to Florida just yet, maybe we should get some rest?" Peyton suggested.

"Where would we get some rest?" Lucas asked. Simultaneously, they both glanced at the Motel they had just left. "Fine, but we leave at nine sharp!"

Peyton smiled as they walked back in however, the receptionist was not as happy to see them.

"Look, I gave you all the information I could," she stated.

"Can we have a room?" Lucas asked.

She raised a brow, "Room 168. Have a nice night."

Peyton grabbed the keys and opened the door. She was getting a hotel room with the boy she loved, but sadly, not for the reason she hoped. Quickly, she hoped on the bed, "Dibs!"

"Fine, I'll get the couch," Lucas said as he grabbed a pillow from the bed.

"Lucas, I was kidding, come sleep with me," Peyton said. _That came out way wrong._ "Uhum, I mean sleep **next **to me," Peyton corrected.

Lucas laughed, "Chill Peyton, I know what you meant."

She smiled as he lay next to her. She turned out the light and stared at him in awe. She wondered what he was thinking about. Was he picturing the kiss Lucas and her had shared? Or saving Brooke and kissing her? She groaned and rolled over. What was she doing? Brooke was her best friend this was wrong.

Lucas Scott couldn't sleep at all. So many thoughts were running through his mind, especially Brooke. Were they starving her? How did they treat her? Had they hit her? Lucas opened his eyes. He just wanted to find her and make sure the people who had done this to Brooke, were punished.

* * *

Rachel Gatina sat patiently in the lobby of Catalina's office. Catalina had called her last night and demanded that she came at once. Rachel was panicking. Was she going to get fired?

"Miss Gatina, Catalina will see you now," the receptionist said. Rachel swallowed hard and walked into Catalina's office.

"Sit down," Catalina said as she gestured to the leather seat in front of her desk. Rachel examined Catalina's exquisite Dolce and Gabana dress.

"I love your dress," Rachel complimented.

Catalina averted her eyes from the stack of papers to Rachel, "That's good because you will be one of my models and will be modeling this dress."

"Excuse me?!" Rachel blurted out. Catalina smiled.

"Don't you remember the thing I told you last time?" Catalina asked.

"Oh, yes, silly me." Rachel said as she remembered.

"I told you it was either you or that other stick in the mud, what was her name?"

"Brooke—"

"Yes, at any rate. Since she is out of the picture, you get to work for me. Congratulations, you got lucky."

"I got lucky?" Rachel repeated.

"Yes, its amazing how your competition just, well, disappeared. Worked to your advantage, didn't it?" Catalina said.

Rachel shifted uneasily, "I suppose?"

"Now, get out of my face and have the receptionist give you the information," Catalina said. Rachel grabbed her purse and rushed out of her office. She was going to be a model, finally she achieved her dream.

Rachel grabbed the packet from the receptionist and exited the building. What was she going to do first? Rachel felt her phone vibrate. Quickly, she pulled it out.

"Hello?" she answered.

"We are at the final destination," a voice said. Rachel smiled. Perfect.

* * *

Peyton groaned as she heard her phone ring, "Hello?"

"_Hey Peyton, its Rachel," _

"Oh, hey, what's up?"

"_Well, I'm gonna model for Catalina!" Rachel cheered_.

"That's great," Peyton congratulated.

"_So, how is it going with Brooke?" _

"Well, she's still missing," Peyton informed sadly.

"_So, you think I can hang out with you guys for a bit?" Rachel asked._

"Rachel, we are at a motel—"

"_The Voyager, right?" _

Peyton shivered, how did she know that? "Yeah, how did you—"

"_Be there in ten, bye!" Rachel said. _

Peyton hung up, "Lucas?"

"Yeah?" he said as he rolled over to face her.

"Rachel knows we are here, how?" Peyton asked.

"Calm down, Peyton. I called my mom and told her we were here and she probably told Rachel," Lucas said. Peyton smiled. She was just overreacting.

"Well, get up, Rachel is coming to chill for a bit," Peyton informed.

"No, no, no, we have to get on the road and find Brooke," Lucas reminded as he put on his pants and shirt.

"Lucas, lets eat breakfast with her and then leave, ok?" she pleaded. They hadn't eaten in a while and Peyton was starving. Peyton brushed her teeth and tied her hair up.

"So, I just texted her and said meet me in the breakfast area," Peyton informed Lucas. He nodded as he grabbed his backpack.

The two walked to the café and picked a spot close to the entrance so Rachel could see them. A blond approached them and sat at the table. Lucas and Peyton exchanged glances.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Lucas asked nicely.

"Come on, guys!" she said. Lucas and Peyton smiled.

"Oh, Rachel, we didn't even recognize you with your blond hair!" Lucas said.

"Yeah, Catalina wanted it blond for this shoot tomorrow," Rachel said with a smile.

"That's awesome!" Lucas said. Peyton stared at Rachel. Why would she turn blond all of the sudden? Models aren't required to dye their hair.

"We already ordered can I get you something?" Lucas asked.

"No, thanks. I am on a diet. Catalina likes her models tall and skinny!" Rachel said with a laugh.

Peyton gasped, "Oh my god!"


	13. You found me

Previously on A Little Too Late:

The two walked to the café and picked a spot close to the entrance so Rachel could see them. A blond approached them and sat at the table. Lucas and Peyton exchanged glances.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Lucas asked nicely.

"Come on, guys!" she said. Lucas and Peyton smiled.

"Oh, Rachel, we didn't even recognize you with your blond hair!" Lucas said.

"Yeah, Catalina wanted it blond for this shoot tomorrow," Rachel said with a smile.

"That's awesome!" Lucas said. Peyton stared at Rachel. Why would she turn blond all of the sudden? Models aren't required to dye their hair.

"We already ordered can I get you something?" Lucas asked.

"No, thanks. I am on a diet. Catalina likes her models tall and skinny!" Rachel said with a laugh.

Peyton gasped, "Oh my god!"

Lucas and Rachel eyed Peyton suspiciously. "Tall and skinny," ran through her mind. The receptionist had described the female as blond, tall, and skinny. Where was Rachel the night of the incident?

"Umm, Peyt?" Lucas asked. Peyton glanced up from her muffin and gave him eye contact. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I was just thinking that today would could actually find Brooke's kidnapper," Peyton said as she smiled at Rachel. Rachel didn't move.

"I know, I'm so excited!" Lucas said.

"Me too! I'm just going too I just hope that she is ok!" Rachel exclaimed as she tossed her newly blond hair.

The fact that Peyton was sitting with Brooke's kidnapper was almost repulsive. How could this bitch do that to Brooke? Brooke gave her a place to stay. Brooke relied on her when Peyton wasn't there.

"So where are you guys going to look for her now?" Rachel inquired.

"Fl-"

"I think she's in Georgia!" Peyton said interrupting Lucas. Rachel smiled triumphantly. At that moment, Peyton would have loved to kill her!

"Excellent. Well, I have to go but, please, keep me posted!" Rachel said as she grabbed her purse and walked off.

As soon as she was gone, Peyton grabbed her purse and opened her wallet, "Go get the truck and pull it to the front of the motel. I'll be there in a second."

"Peyton, what's going on?" Lucas asked.

"Lucas!" Peyton snapped. Lucas quickly ran out of the café and got in his truck. What was going on with Peyton? He started the engine and waved as he passed Rachel getting into her black jaguar. He pulled to the front of the motel to see a very anxious Peyton.

"Did you see her?" Peyton asked.

"See who? Peyton, what the hell is going on?!" Lucas snapped.

Peyton rolled her eyes, "Lucas, how are we supposed to find Brooke when you can't even put two and two together! How did the receptionist describe the girl that was with Brooke?"

"Tall and skinny?" Lucas said after a moment of thinking. But what did this have to do with anything?

"Lucas," Peyton said beginning to get frustrated with him, "the receptionist said she was tall, blond, and skinny. Rachel is tall, blond, and skinny!"

"Peyton, you're crazy!" Lucas said as he began to drive.

"Look, there's her car, follow her!" Peyton ordered.

"Peyton, give me one good reason to follow Rachel!" Lucas begged. This all seemed so crazy. Why would Rachel kidnap Brooke? What was in it for her?

"Why would Rachel suddenly die her hair blond? How did Rachel know where we were? Come on, Lucas, please just trust me," Peyton pleaded.

Lucas began to follow Rachel a few cars behind that way she couldn't see them. The more and more Lucas thought about what Peyton had said, the more and more it seemed to make sense.

"Lucas, who do you think is the guy?" Peyton wondered aloud. There were tons of guys that Brooke had hooked up with but who of them had a motive? Or was it someone she had never given the chance to and they were angry?

"Well, lets brain storm a few people," Lucas suggested.

Peyton nodded, "Well, I know that you didn't do it, or did you?"

Lucas laughed, "You know I could never do that to Brooke. What about Nathan?"

"Nathan?" Peyton repeated. She had dated Nathan. Sure he was an ass but he wasn't that indecent, right?

"Yeah, when Brooke went out with Felix, he lost it! I mean he went crazy! He threatened to kill Felix and called Brooke's phone a lot!" Lucas revealed.

Peyton exhaled sharply, "I don't think Nathan could do that."

"Peyton, we didn't think that Dan would kill Keith or Rachel would kidnap Brooke. As much as I love and hate Nathan, he seems to have a good motive," Lucas explained.

"I suppose. What about Felix?" Peyton asked.

"Felix?" Lucas asked as he turned to face her. he returned his concentration to the road.

"Yes, he stole Brooke from Nathan but he was obsessed with her, isn't that why they broke up?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah, and he was pissed!" Lucas recalled.

"Great, so it's either Nathan or Felix," Peyton said with a sigh.

* * *

"Wow, she's really in a hurry," Lucas said as Rachel's car was speeding. He was going to have to break the law to catch up with her. They passed a sign that said welcome to Florida.

"Where do you think she is going?" Peyton asked. They had been in the car for six hours.

"I don't know but it looks like we are stopping!" Lucas exclaimed as they followed Rachel to an abandoned house.

"Looks like an old summer home," Peyton noted. Lucas waited for Rachel to get inside before he and Peyton pulled up. "What if this is a trap?" Peyton asked shaky.

"That's a risk I am willing to take!" Lucas said as he got out. "You ready?"

Peyton nodded as she and Lucas slowly walked towards the abandoned house. The house was tiny and looked ancient. Peyton wondered how they found this place!

Lucas pulled a gun out of his pocket. Peyton gasped. She eyed him strangely. Although, she wasn't too surprised, Lucas was determined to get her back and didn't care what happened to him. Peyton quickly dialed 911 and told them where they were and the situation just in case.

They slow stood next to the door.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Brooke screamed from inside. Peyton held her breath as Lucas opened the door.

"I sware, if you touch one fucking hair on her head I will shoot your brains out!" Lucas said as he was inside.

"Oh my god," Peyton said as she realized who the guy was. "You sick bastard!"

"The truth hurts, doesn't it Peyton?" Rachel hissed. Lucas walked towards Brooke.

"I don't think so," the guy said as he pulled out a gun. "Brookie is mine! I may have stole her but she and I were gonna last. If only you and blondie were out of the way!"

Peyton quickly went to untie Brooke but Rachel stepped in front of her, "Listen, I would back the fuck up if I were you!"

"Aw and I'm scared of you?" Rachel sassed.

Peyton punched Rachel square in the face, "I would be!"

Peyton rushed to Brooke since Rachel was knocked out. Lucas kept his gun straight aiming at the guys head. All of the sudden sirens buzzed.

"Police come out with your hands up!"

"You called the police?!" the guy said scared.

Lucas nodded, "But that doesn't change the fact that I will still kill you!"

_**BANG! **_A shot was fired and with that, he fell to the floor.

"Lucas!" Brooke and Peyton screamed.


	14. Get Out Alive?

Previously on A Little Too Late:

"I sware, if you touch one fucking hair on her head I will shoot your brains out!" Lucas said as he was inside.

"Oh my god," Peyton said as she realized who the guy was. "You sick bastard!"

"The truth hurts, doesn't it Peyton?" Rachel hissed. Lucas walked towards Brooke.

"I don't think so," the guy said as he pulled out a gun. "Brookie is mine! I may have stolen her but she and I were gonna last. If only you and Blondie were out of the way!"

Peyton quickly went to untie Brooke but Rachel stepped in front of her, "Listen, I would back the fuck up if I were you!"

"Aw and I'm scared of you?" Rachel sassed.

Peyton punched Rachel square in the face, "I would be!"

Peyton rushed to Brooke since Rachel was knocked out. Lucas kept his gun straight aiming at the guys head. All of the sudden sirens buzzed.

"Police come out with your hands up!"

"You called the police?!" the guy said scared.

Lucas nodded, "But that doesn't change the fact that I will still kill you!"

_**BANG! **_A shot was fired and with that, he fell to the floor.

"Lucas!" Brooke and Peyton screamed. His body was like jello, and with that, he fell to the floor. Blood emerged from the bullet whole in his stomach. Peyton rushed over to him. She was panicking now; Lucas was bleeding profusely, Brooke still had a gun to her head, and the man was still there.

"One down, one more to go," he said maliciously.

"No, no more," Peyton said calmly. She heard the police come to the front door. She knew it would all be over soon.

"Felix, untie me!" Brooke screamed. Felix turned to face the girl that he was in love with. He saw the hurt in her eyes and the fear. He cringed.

"Why so you can leave me a final time?" he questioned.

Brooke gasped, "You were obsessed with me!"

In a blink of an eye, the cops were in the room. They were all armed with weapons. A police man hand cuffed Rachel and put her in the police car.

"He's hurt!" Peyton said as a paramedic looked at Lucas.

"Put your weapon down!" the cops ordered. Felix dropped his weapon and kicked it away from him.

"You're under arrest!" a cop said as he hand cuffed Felix. Peyton rushed to untie Brooke. She gave her a big hug. She had missed her best friend. Now, they could move on with their friendship.

"Thanks, Peyton," Brooke said with her infamous smile.

"No problem. You know I'd do anything for you," Peyton reminded. Brooke smiled. They walked out of the house. "Can we follow you?"

The paramedic nodded, "However, they might need statements from you."

Brooke groaned, "Uhum, ok?"

"Here," Peyton said as she handed Brooke the keys to Lucas' truck. "You take his truck and when you're done downtown, come to the hospital."

"Ok," Brooke said softly as she got in the truck. Brooke didn't want to be alone. However, she had to go and give a statement. Easy enough.

Driving always made Brooke think. Lucas had saved her but did he love Peyton? The last thing he said to her was he hated her. Were they together? Brooke resisted the tears that formed in her eyes. She just was going to have to find out.

She followed the police car to a huge building out in the middle of no where. She followed Rachel, Felix, and two cops distantly. She was scared of being anywhere near them. Suddenly, it occurred to Brooke that she never knew why they had taken her or how they met up.

"Mrs. Davis, please, have a seat," a cop said as he pointed to a seat. Brooke nodded and slowly sat down. At least, Rachel and Felix are not here.

"Mrs. Davis, can you tell me what happened?"

"I was at work locking up one day, they hit me in the head with something and they dragged me into their car," Brooke said as she looked at her hands.

"Now, you knew who they were, correct?"

"Yes, I did. Rachel was a girl I met at a fashion competition type thing. Felix is a crazy obsessed ex."

"Did anything bad happen?"

"No, they did not harm me. They fed me and everything," Brooke said. "I know this sounds weird, but can I just ask them how they met and why did they kidnap me?"

"I'm sorry but no. You can listen in when I interrogate them," he offered.

Brooke smiled, "Thanks."

She followed him to a small room. She looked through the glass and saw Felix and Rachel sitting side by side. Rachel can't pull off an orange jumpsuit. Brooke laughed.

"How did you two meet?" he asked.

"Well, Felix was outside of Catalina George's building. He asked me if I had seen a short, brunette with hazel eyes. Of course, I knew he was talking about Brooke. You see, prior to that, Catalina George had told me that it was either me or Brooke. Nothing was going to get in my way. The problem was, Brooke's designs were amazing. So we struck a deal; He would help me kidnap Brooke and keep her away for a while, if I knocked Brooke out and made her marry Felix!" Rachel explained.

Brooke's stomach flopped. She didn't need to hear anymore. She grabbed her purse and rushed to the hospital. She needed to be with people who love her.

Brooke's heart stopped when she arrived at the hospital to find her best friend balling. She quickly wrapped her arms around Peyton, "What's wrong, Peyt?"

"Lucas lost too much blood and they don't know if he will make it!" Peyton said. Brooke exhaled sharply. She shed a tear.

She needed to tell Lucas how she felt. He was the only one for her. She was over the kiss she just needed him. He was her broody, always.

**REVIEW! Next Chapter will be the very last.**


	15. You Belong With Me

**Previously on A Little Too Late**

Brooke's stomach flopped. She didn't need to hear anymore. She grabbed her purse and rushed to the hospital. She needed to be with people who love her.

Brooke's heart stopped when she arrived at the hospital to find her best friend balling. She quickly wrapped her arms around Peyton, "What's wrong, Peyt?"

"Lucas lost too much blood and they don't know if he will make it!" Peyton said. Brooke exhaled sharply. She shed a tear.

She needed to tell Lucas how she felt. He was the only one for her. She was over the kiss she just needed him. He was her broody, always.

Slowly, she sat next to Peyton. She turned to face her friend. Peyton was sobbing hard; almost too hard. This sent Brooke's mind in a frenzy. When they learned that Brooke was dead, what did they do? Did they just accept it and get together? Or did they try to find me but become a couple?

"I'm scared, Brookie," Peyton said as a tear escaped her blue eyes. Brooke watched as it rolled down her cheek.

"Me too, Peyt," Brooke said with a sniffle. She gave her friend a tight hug. At the end of the day, it was always just Brooke and Peyton.

"He was always yours," Peyton mumbled. Brooke released her instantly. _What did she say?_

"Peyton," Brooke started slowly, "What did you say?!"

"Lucas was always yours and I should have known that! I should never have kissed him. I never should have let my feelings get in the way of the love you two have!" Peyton said sobbing even harder now.

"Peyton, I already forgave you," Brooke restated.

"Lucas loves you and he was gonna find you and tell you he loved you. He hated that you were gone and weren't with him," Peyton informed. Sure, she loved Lucas but it was time to let him go be with the one he was meant to be with. "Brooklyn Davis, Lucas Scott is absolutely, and one hundred percent, in love with you."

Brooke smiled widely. It felt good to know that Peyton would back off and finally, let them be. Brooke turned to face her friend, "Thanks, Peyt."

"Thanks?"

"Yeah, I know how much you like him," Brooke said.

"Well, he is on the _damn door_'," Peyton mocked. Brooke smiled. They had each put names of the boys they liked on Peyton's closet door.

"Under me," Brooke said with a smile.

"Always."

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I have news about Lucas Scott," the doctor said as he came out. Brooke and Peyton stood up and held hands for support.

"Yes?" Peyton said.

"Are any of you family related? It's strictly confidential," the doctor informed.

"No," Peyton and Brooke said.

"Well, she's his fiancée does that count?" Peyton said pointing to Brooke.

"Yes, well, Lucas has suffered huge blood loss and needs some blood. Not a lot but a little bit," the doctor said. "I was trying to see if there was a blood donor."

"What type is he?" Brooke asked.

"He is type B positive," the doctor said after he examined Lucas' file.

"That's my type," Brooke said happily.

"Are you-"

"Sure? Yes. Do you think I'd let my fiancée die? No. Come on Mr. Doctor, take me to the needle room!" Brooke said as she started to walk off. Peyton laughed.

* * *

"Lucas, I tell you, you have some fiancée," the Doctor said as he walked in the room with Brooke in tow. Lucas looked at him quizzically. "Brooke here, saved your life. I will be back in a few to check up on you."

Lucas watched as the doctor left, "Fiancée?"

"Yeah, well, that's the only way I could see you," Brooke said.

"Don't lie, Davis, you just want to be engaged to the hotness that is me!" Lucas said with a chuckle.

"Well, it was me or an eighty year old lady. Take your pick," she shot back.

"Did she at least have her teeth?" Lucas said with a laugh. Brooke giggled. She sat at the edge of his bed.

"Hey, my blood runs through your veins!" Brooke reminded.

"And through my heart," Lucas added. Brooke smiled.

"Awww," Brooke said. Lucas got closer to her and wrapped his arm around her. Slowly, he kissed her gently on the lips.

"I love you, Cheery," Lucas said.

"I love you more, Broody," Brooke said as she kissed him.

"You know, I hated myself for all the things I did and said to you. when you were gone I wanted to die inside! I was gonna get you back and have you safely in my arms. You are the one I wanna be with!" Lucas said. Brooke blushed.

"So, baby, don't worry, you are my only. Even if the sky is falling down," Lucas softly sang.

"I love you Lucas Scott," she said as she hugged him. He was hers again; this time, nothing was going to change that.

**AN: Thanks for Reading! I am currently working on the next chapter of The Big C. Sorry, I have gotten so caught up in this, please forgive me. (: anyways, check out The Big C if you haven't. Happy Holidays! Review for the last chapter.**


End file.
